teamfortress2fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Physicist
''"These calculations prove that your death is eminent!" '' ''-The Physician to The Scout in Meet the Physician'' Born in Margate, England, The Physicist is an educated madman and the unthinkable embodiment of savage intelligence. Though most of his weapons look makeshift (and his health is very low), the Physicist is the ultimate glass cannon, dishing out brutally devastating firepower from afar with his cumbersome yet reliable Plasma Turbocannon. The Plasma Turbocannon inflicts massive critical damage onto The Physician's foes, firing out an arc of three spherical flechettes that bursts into boiling energy that can nearly wipe out uncultured swines, dumbasses and inferior lifeforms in seconds Holding the fire button will overcharge his Plasma Turbocannon, which will fire a larger projectile of burning death that moves just as fast, is much more accurate and inflicts more damage, at the cost of slowing down the Physician's speed, making him an easy target for Spies, Scouts and Snipers to pick off. The Physician's other weapons, the Satellite Rifle and the Chainsaw, are extremely resourceful backup weapons, although they have their flaws. The Satellite Rifle is powerful at long range, but it requires some time to start up (just like the Minigun) before the Physician can fire a beam of blazing death. He can fire it uncharged, but it only deals minimal but a decent amount of damage. The Chainsaw is a beast of a melee weapon, drastically increasing the speed of the Physician's mobility and attack swings by 30%, unleashing an unstoppable psychopath within that mind drowned by years of studying mathmatics and remembering logistics. Although he may deal tons of damage with his chainsaw, he will take more damage to the point where he can get killed instantly if he isn't careful with handling such a weapon. If the Physicist equips himself with the Ripsaw, he can parry melee attacks and take less damage from ranged attacks, although he can instantly die if he is hit with a random critical. As a glass cannon, the Physician's health is his weakness, so be skillfull when playing as him, for he deals the most base damage in the game. Use that to your advantage, but be weary of enemy fire, especially Heavies, who can instantly decimate the Physician with a full volley of bullets. If the Mathsmatician is equipped, then the Physician will gain a slow health regeneration factor that will boost his healing rate and Ubercharge rate from the Medic's Medigun by 15%, providing the Physician with a fighting chance. The Physician has not got a voice actor yet. Bio *Name: Dr Laird, PhD. *Location of Origin: Margate, England *Job: Nuclear Physicist and Mathsmatician of War *Motto: "The mind is the weapon" *Emblems: A bolt *Description: A frightening amalgamation of a mental psychopath and an exceedingly intelligent young man, the Physicist has dabbled in the arts of calculus than he has in obliterating his opponents to oblivion. While he lacks any empathy for humanity or any care to share his questionable knowledge with the rest of the world, this mad scientist won't hesitate to turn you into dust or salvage your corpse for some organs.